le corbeaux d'emmeraude
by nickos0123
Summary: Harry est abandonné dans un orphelinat, il s'enfuit avec des amis très spéciaux.
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma première fictions soyez indulgent je vous pris, mais honnète dans vos commentaire merci. Il est important de rappeler que tous les personnages que j'utilise ainsi que les univers auquel ils sont ratachés ne m'appartiennent evidement pas pour mon malheur.

LE CORBEAUX D'EMERAUDES

Nous sommes dans une rue calme d'une banlieu tranquille au numéro 4 de cette rue vit une famille modèle, enfin modèle est un bien grand mot quand on sait se qu'ils ont fait quelques heures plutôt.

En effet peu de temps avant que le jour ne se lève, Vernon Dursley, pachiderme au visage rougeot pourvu d'un masque de poils digne des visages disgracieux des costumes d'halloween, entendit frapper a sa porte, mogréant contre les barbares qui toque chez les gens a pas d'heures se redresse dificilement de sa chaise et se dirige l'entrée là il découvre un bébé sur paillasson acompagné d'une lettre qu'il prend et lit, suite a cette lecture il récupère l'enfant le met dans sa voiture et s'en va le déposer à l'orphelinat le plus proche.

10 ans se sont passés depuis ce jours, l'enfant a grandi mais cela fait 4 ans que le jeune Harry vit dans la rue, et oui il a préféré fuir l'orphelinat avec d'autre enfants que de rester dans cet enfer, ils sont en tous 6 a s'être évadés de "la prison pour les pas voulus" comme ils nomment leur ancien logement.

Cet en se 31 juillet que tous changent pour nos six petit héros.


	2. Chapter 2

avertissement: rien ne m'appartient a part l'histoire, quelques personnages et lieux.

Je suis désolé le prologue est trés court mais il ne sert qu'a mettre en place l'action.

Je suis a la recherche d'une personne pouvant m'aider pour la correction et peut être la rédaction des futurs chapitres.

Voici le premier chapitre.

Harry a donc 11 ans aujourd'hui, il vit dans une vieille maison abandonnée avec ses amis: Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Edward et Jasper tous agés de 16 ans, ( vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi cinq ados de cet age se trouvent avec un garçon de l'age de Harry et bien sachez qu'ils se sont attaché a lui pendant son séjours a l'orphelinat et d'autres raisonsx expliquées plus tard), donc nos amis fètent l'anniversaire du plus jeune.

La fète bat son plein quand soudain part une fenètre cassée une chouette se pose sur la table devant Harry qui se trouve surpris de voir cet oiseau de nuit en plein jour avec une lettre lui étant adressé accrocher a la patte. Ne sachant que faire il se tourne vers ses ainés qui haussent les épaules en signe d'incompréhention face a cette situation ils s'observent en silence jusqu'a:

_ Prend la lettre vu qu'elle est a ton nom! s'exclama Emmett

_Tu crois? demanda timidement Harry

_Oui vas y n'ai pas peur. répondit Alice

Prenant son courage a deux main il libéra l'animal de sa charge, une fois fait la chouette s'envola et disparu par la fenètre qui l'avait vu arrivée.

Harry pendant ce temps ouvrit son courrier et voici ce qu'il découvrit:

M. Harry James Potter

J'ai l'honneur de vous informer que vous bénéficiez déjà d'une une inscription au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard et que la rentrée se déroulera le premier septembre.

Ce jour là vous devez vous présentez a la gare King Cross avant 11 heure sur le quai 9 3/4

Merci de votre compréhention, un membre du personnel viendra dans quelques jours pour vous permettre d'effectuer les achats en lien avec votre liste de fournitures qui est jointes a cette lettre.

Respectueusement, Minerva Mcgonnagal, directrice adjointe de Poudlard, Professeur de métamorphose.

Harry qui avait lu la lettre a haute voix était si surpris qu'il ne voyait même pas ses amis bouches-bées par le contenu de la missive. Au bout d'un moment le silence fut rompus

_Alors comme ça le petit corbeau est un sorcier pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit? s'amusa Emmett.

_Je... Je ne savait pas mais c'est peut être une blague, car la magie ça n'existe pas, pas vrai?

_Ecoute harry je ne pense pas que se soit une f arce on verra quand il viendront on pourra leur poser toutes les questions que l'on veux. le rassura Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

Les jours passèrent tranquillement aprés cet anniversaire haut en surprise bien que tous le monde se pose des questions personne n'osait les partager a haute voix, ils attendaient avec impatience la venu de l'émissaire de Poudlard.

Dans son coin Harry repensait a tous ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis son entré a" la prison des sans famille", les évènements étranges : les cheveux de la directrice qui vire au bleu électrique en plein cours, la brute de la cours de récréation qui se voit attaqué par des serpent alors qu'il n'y en a pas en plein Londre puis l'arrivé de ses amis et protecteurs les membres de la famille Withlock*,il se souvient que c'est Alice qui la première est allé vers lui et au fils des jours et des semaines qui ont suivi leur arrivés Harry c'est sentit en sécurité en leurs compagnie bien qu'il se rendait compte que cette famille cachait leur véritable nature a tous le monde.

Il se souvient également du moment ou il découvrit la vérité sur ses amis, c'est ce jours la qu'ils décidèrent tous de fuir cet horrible endroit et que les frères et soeurs révélèrent a Harry l'existence de leur parents vivant aux Cananda chez des "cousins" a eux et qu'il faudrait attendre quelques temps pour les rejoindres en toute sécurité et avec de nouvelles identitées.

La lettres qu'il venait de recevoir détruirait-elle leurs plans, ou pourrait-il convaincre ses inconnus que sa place était aux cotés de ses frères et soeurs? Voila les questions qu'Harry se posait et qu'ils se posaient tous sauf un petit lutin brun aux cheveux coiffé en pics désordonnés.

Ils étaient tous si pronfond dans leurs pensées qu'il furent surpris quand on frappa a la porte de leur refuge. Curieux de nature c'est Emmett qui se dirigea le premier vers l'entrée suivi de prés part Edward et Jasper, quand tous trois furent arrivé et mis en place autour de la porte pour prévenir toutes éventualitées Emmett ouvrit et se retrouva face a un homme qu'il pouvait comparé autant a Merlin dans Disney qu'au père noel vétut d'une robe mauve avec des refflet d'argent, se vieil homme souriant et aux yeux pétillant se présenta enfin:

_Bonjours jeune homme, je suis Albus Dumbledore directeur de l'école Poudlard et je viens voir le jeune Harry Potter, puis-je entré?

Emmett interrogea ses frères du regard et quand ceux-ci aquiésairent alors il répondit:

_Oui, bonjours a vous aussi monsieur, vous pouvez entré nous vous attendions.

Le vénérable directeur leva un sourcil interrogateur a cette réponse.

_Vous m'attendiez? cet étrange car normalement ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de ces visites!

_Oui, ce que je voulait dire c'est que nous étions prévenu de la visite d'une personne venant de Poudlard pour aider Harry dans ses démarches de rentrée scolaire.

_Ahh! je comprend mieux, mais qui êtes-vous?

_Nous sommes les frères de Harry, je suis Emmett, la voici Edward et Jasper puis dans le salon sec trouvent Alice et Rosalie, nous veillons sur Harry depuis que les Dursley l'ont abandonné et nous continurons tant qu'Harry le souhaitera.

_Calme toi donc Emmett le professeur n'est pas venu nous séparés de Harry, il est pour répondre a nos questions et a celles de notre petit frère. le calma Edward.

_En effet je suis la pour vous permettre de mieux appréhender la vie de Harry dans le monde sorcier et aussi connaitre le fin mots de cette histoire d'abandon par les Dursley ainsi que vos liens avec le jeune monsieur Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

Les frères conduisirent le directeur au salon et l'invitèrent a s'assoir, le vieil homme s'instala donc dans un fauteuil et attendi que tous le monde soit assis et attentif, quand ce fut le cas il commenca:

_Bien, tous d'abors je voudrais savoir si vous pouviez m'expliquerpourquoi Harry a été abandonné par sa famille? Ensuite quel lien vous avez avec lui? Puis je répondrais a toutes vos questions.

_Ils l'ont laissé car ils détestaient tous ce qui a un raport avec la magie, Alice ici présente est une voyante et dans une de ses visions elle a vu que Harry avait besoin de nous donc nous sommes venus en Angleterre pour le protéger et nous avons adopté Harry comme membre de notre famille et nos parents Carlisle et Esmé sont entrain de rendre cette adoption officiele auprés des autoritées américaine et anglaise car nous vivons aux Etats-Unis, et comme vous l'a dit Emmett nous n'accepterons pas de nous séparer de Harry a cause de notre condition car il faut que vous sachiez que nous ne somme pas attirés par son sang se qui est étrange car on pensait que parce-qu'il était magique,a défaut d'autres mots a se moment la, que nous n'étions pas attirés mais avec vous cet comme avec tous les autre humains, qu'en dites vous? expliqua et demanda Jasper.

_Premièrement je ne veux pas vous enlevez Harry car votre condition plus le fait que vous viviez a l'étranger protège ce jeune homme mieux que tous les charmes et sorts que j'aurais pu mettre en place autour de la maison de sa tante, bien que l'une des protections se trouvent autour de ce batiment et j'ignore pourquoi d'allieur, bref quand au fait que son sang ne vous attire pas j'ai une théorie mais je ne peux la vérifiée ici.

_Quelle protection et quelle théorie? s'énerva Rosalie.

_Et bien il s'agit d'une proction de sang qui fut mise en place a la mort de sa mère et qui ne peux fonctionner que si il y a une personne du même sang que sa mère et lui sous ce toit. Pour ce qui est de mon idée c'est que notre jeune ami ais en lui des gènes de créature magique, laquelle je l'ignore.

_Vous dites que je ne suis pas humains?

_Si tu l'es mais pas totalement, une petite partie ne l'est pas.

_Quel test faut-il faire et ou peut-on les faire pour savoir ce qu'il est? demanda Edward

_Il s'agit d'une potion de révélation généalogique s'est sans danger ni douloureux, a part la piqûre au bout du doit pour faire couler quelque goute de sang sur le parchemin révélateur, et pour l'endroit je vous propose de venir a Poudlard se sera plus discret car je craint que si nous allions dans un lieux plus fréquenté l'information pourrait arrivé aux oreilles de gens mal intentionnés, mais nous devrions attendre que vos parents soit avec nous.

_Ok,comment sont vu les vampires chez les sorciers? demanda Jasper

_Mal ici mais chez vous ils sont considérés comme tous le monde, je veux dire que les sorciers américain vous acceptes tel que vous êtes.

Il passèrent encore plusieurs heures a parler et un rendez-vous fut pris pour que Harry puissent passé le test généalogique.

_**note de l'auteur:**_

_**je sais que les chapitres sont courts et j'en désolé.**_

_**j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur:**_

_**-avec qui Harry pourrait avoir une relation(choisir un personnage male de twiligth autre que Edward)**_

_**-selon vous de quels gènes a hérité Harry**_

_**-dans quelle maison Harry va être répartis**_

_**Je vous préviens que des choses seront différentes des livres. Etvous demande de me dire se que vous pensez de mon histoire pour le moment car a ce jour je n'est eu que deux personne qui m'on donnait leur avis et je les en remercie chaleuresement.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle et Esmée arrivèrent le sur lendemain de la visite du directeur et les enfants leurs racontèrent tous ce qui c'était passé et présentèrent Harry, il renseignèrent aussi leurs parents sur le rendez-vous qui aurait lieu quatre jours plus tard ici même c'est plus sur et discret selon Dumbledore, il leur avait confiés un miroir a double sens, qui permettait de communiquer vite et en toute sécurité avec quelqu'un qui avait un miroir similaire, et ce fut le cas le soir même.

Harry était dans le salon avec Emmett et Alice quand une douleur atroce le pris dans tous le corps, il se mit a hurler, ce qui alerta le reste de la famille. Jasper prit le miroir et contacta Albus, dans la minute qui suivie le directeur et cinq autres personnes apparurent dans le salon.

A leur arriver tous purent voir Harry se transformer, tous étaient sous le choc car ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux ne pouvait être possible.

En effet Harry présentait des caractéristiques de plusieurs types de créatures. (pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer, après tous c'est de Harry qu'on parle non.)

Ses cheveux se sont allongés, passant du noir au blanc pour finir avec des mèches blanches, noires, argentées, ses canines et ses oreilles s'allongèrent aussi.

Son visage devint encore plus androgynes qu'avant.

Quatre cornes blanches sortirent au niveau de son front puis disparurent.

Ses yeux devinrent entièrement noir puis ils passèrent au rouge sang jusqu'au moment ou seul ses iris étaient rouge,suivi de doré et argenté puis ils reprirent leurs couleur originelle vert émeraude, mis a part les paillettes or, argent, rouge et noir ainsi que ses pupilles sont devenues comme celle d'un chat ou d'un serpent.

Des écailles étaient apparues brièvement sur ses tempes, ses avants bras, ses mains et son coup, écailles qui furent remplacées par des veines noire.

Ses ongles grandirent et prirent la forme de griffes animales avant que de rétrécir pour avoir une longueur de deux centimètre et demi au delà du bout des doigts et aussi aiguisées que des lames de rasoir, et aussi solide que du diamant.

Un tatouage en forme d'ailes apparus dans le haut de son dos, d'autres représentant des symboles étranges sur les bras, le torse, le coup, le bas du dos, l'abdomen le haut des cuisse et ailleurs.

Quand tous fut finis Harry s'évanouit épuisé car durant tous le processus il n'avait pas arrêté de crier. Au moment ou il perdait connaissance tous ce précipitaient vers lui pour voir si il respiré toujours.

Mme Pomfrech étant présente se mit de suite au travail.

Lançant une batterie de sorts dont les résultats apparaissaient dans les airs et qu'elle transférait sur des parchemins la faisait grimacer de plus en plus.

Edward qui était habitué a entendre les pensées de tous le monde était cette fois-ci dans le même état de stress que le reste de la famille et autre personnes présentes dans la pièce car il n'entendait rien de se que pensait l'infirmière.

Une fois qu'elle eu fini son diagnostic elle se releva et se retourna et dit:

_Nous avons de gros problèmes !

_Que voulez-vous dire Popy ? Demanda le directeur.

_Albus cet enfant viens de recevoir son ou plutôt SES héritages magique et six ans avant la date habituelle.

_Comment est-ce possible ? Je n'est jamais entendue parler d'un cas semblable ! S'exclama Minerva.

_Moi non plus ma chère Minerva et pourtant j'en ais vus des chose extraordinaire dans ma longue vie.

_De quels héritages parlons-nous Popy ? Demanda Filius Fitwitch.

_Et bien comme je l'ais dit il en a plusieurs, j'en ais identifiés quelques uns :tous d'abords il y a elfes des bois, vampire, et quelques gènes lycanthrope, mais après je ne voit pas.

Severus, pouvez-vous m'aider ?

_Oui, faites moi voir vos résultats.

Trente minutes plus tard il leva les yeux des parchemins le visage encore plus pale que d'ordinaire et annonça :

_Il possède également des gènes de succube et de démon blanc.

_Qu'est-ce qu'un démon blanc ? Demanda Carlisle.

_C'est une créature rare et puissante apparentée au démon par sa forme physique mais il utilise ses pouvoir pour protéger la nature et les animaux magique ou non. Répondit Severus.

_Un succube n'est pas un démon avec une apparence féminine normalement? Demanda Minerva.

_Si, mais ces gènes se sont éveillés en Harry, et cela va posé problème. Répondit un nouvelle fois le maître des potions.

_ Pourquoi ? DeFilius.

_Car il vas etre très sensible aux auras de ses camarades et si il voit dans une aura la trace d'une trahison sentimentale ou une aura sombre ou ténébreuse alors il pourrait perdre le contrôle et de vouloir venger l'offensé, ou d'éliminer toutes menaces de manière sauvage, douloureuse, sanglante et définitive. Dit Albus.

_Donc nous avons en effet un gros problème ! S'exclama Pommona Chourave.

_Que voulez-vous dire ? Interrogea Esmée.

_Poudlard étant une école remplis d'adolecents bourrés d'hormones il n'est pas rare de voir des intrigues sentimentales et certain de nos élèves partagent les idées racistes de leurs parents, parents et élèves qui sont souvent adeptent de la magie noire donc imaginé le massacre. Expliqua Minerva.

_Que peut-on faire ? S'enquit Carlisle.

_Rien, a part lui apprendre l'occlumentie, si c'est utilisable dans ce cas, cette technique est complexe et longue a étudier et utiliser, elle lui permettrait de controler son esprit et donc ses pulsion, enfin normalement. Renseigna Severus.

_Ceci dit nous verrons cela plus en profondeur quand Harry sera réveillié. Termina Albus.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Je vous avez déjà dit mais un rappel ne fait pas de mal des détails seront différent dans mon histoire par rapport aux livres.**_

_**Bonne semaine et a la prochaine.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Harry se reveilla quelques 24 heures plus tards avec une douleur lancinante dans tous le corps en tentant de se levé la douleur le fit gémir ce qui attira sur lui l'attention de tous.

_Maintenant qu'il est réveillé je peux lui faire passé les tests pour connaitre l'origine de ses héritages . déclara mme Pomfrech.

_De quoi parlez-vous? questionna Harry.

_Je parle jeune homme de la raison de votre souffrance actuelle, acceptez-vous que je vous fasse passer des tests sans douleur pour découvrir le pourquoi du comment?

_ Oui allez-y.

L'infirmière marmona des mots sans queux ni têtes pour Harry et sa famille, au bout de cette litanie une lueur argentée entoura le jeune homme et sur un parchemin que tenais la guérisseuse puis des mots apparurent sur le papier quand la lumière étrange se dissipa toutes les réponses étaient affichées sous les yeux de Popy.

_Voilà le résultat : pour sa part succube cela viens de Liliqui devait les possédés(les gènes) de manière amoindrit, de se que je voit c'est apparut chez elle a la puberté.

pour sa part lycan c'est dut a une blessure qu'aurait reçu James durant sa scolarité donc provoqué sans doute par Rémus sur l'animagus de son pére.

pour sa part elfe et démon blanc l'origine viens de la famille Potter ce qui pourrait expliquer la puissance légendaire de la lignée.

le coté vampire proviens de Jasper Withlock et Edward Masden par une légère transmition au travers de blessures assez sérieuses pour que vous utilisiez votre venin pour l'aidé a guerrirplus vite, cepandant n'ayez crainte il ne deviendra pas comme vous mais il se peut qu'il dévelope des pouvoir propre a votre espèce, il reste humain pour l'instant cepandent la transformation repredrait si il est a nouveau en contact avec le venin des vampires ou d'un serpent du style basilic, il peut devenir vampire avec un choc émotionnel et physique de grande ampleur.

_Pour ce qui du jeune age de Harry lors de son héritage je sais que c'est dut a son coté démon car ces créatures atteignent leur maturité magique a 100 ans hors cela correspond a10/12 ans chez les humains.

Ensuite pour son apparence les écailles d'abors c'est en rapport avec son animagus je pence car aucune de ces créatures ne possedent d'écailles, ses oreilles vienent des elfes, les cornes blanche, les veines et les yeux noir du démon, les yeux rouge les pupilles de chat et l'androgénéité de Harry vienent de son coté succube, les cannines et les iris dorés montre sa part vampire, son loup intèrieur nous est révélés par ses yeux argentés.

Les tatouages étranges sont en réalité des runes démoniaque qui recence les pouvoirs de leur proriétaires, les ailes sont la représentation parfaite des ailes des succubes car avant de devenir des démons ces créatures faisait partis d'une faction de messager céleste, ils étaient les messagers de l'amour, du pardon, de la pureté, de l'abstinence avant le mariage... Bref tous l'inverse de ce qu'ils sont aujourd'huis. expliqua le potioniste.

_**note de l'auteur:**_

**Et en voila un de plus. Qu'en dites-vous? j'espère que mes expliquations vous conviennent.**

**Un petit message svp?**

**A la prochaine!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Donc mon frère est quasiment moins humain que moi? demanda Emmett.

_On peut le voir comme ça. répondit le directeur. Mais Harry n'en deumeure pas moins une créature innocente. Qui doit être protégé et aimé, ce qui est déja le cas, il faut également surveiller et entrainer les pouvoirs spécifiques qu'il pourrait déveloper avec le temps.

_Monsieur je n'entend plus ses pensées! Est-ce normal? fit Edward.

_Vous êtes télépathe?demanda Rogue.

un hochement de tête lui répondit alors il se concentra sur Harry et il découvrit une chose surprenante.

_Il est occlumens naturel!

_C'est mal? demanda Harry.

_Non, c'est très bien même, car ainsi tu controles tes nouveaux pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas? fit Albus.

_Bien, je vois des choses quand je regarde le monsieur en noir et sa me donne envie de me jetter sur lui pour lui faire mal, mais je le fais pas parce-que quelque chose m'en empèche.

_Qu'est-ce qui te retiens? Et surtout que vois-tu?demanda Albus.

_Je vois un nuage noir autourde son bras gauche, et au niveau de son coeur mais dans le nuage de la poitrine il y a une jumière blanche et c'est ça qui me retiens de lui planter mes griffes dans son corps.

_D'accord, remarques-tu autre chose en regardant autour de toi?

_ Oui, je vois des ombres dans vos yeux et ses pareil pour tous les autres personnes présentent ici, mais on dirait que les ombres sont plus transparentes chez les gens les plus agés.

_Des ombres?! Est-ce qu'elles ont une forme précise ou sont-elles comme des nuages?

_ Elles ont des formes assez précises.

_Bien, nous vérons cela plus tard, sents-tu des différences chez toi mis a part se que tu viens de nous décrire?

_Oui je sais des trucs bizarres dans ma tête comme si j'avais appris plein de chose mais sans rien lut, étudié, vus ou entendu ces choses, je sais aussi que je suis plus fort, plus rapide, je vois mieux sans mes lunettes, je sent plus d'odeurs différentes dans l'air, j'entend plus de choses autour de moi, je sent aussi de la colère, de la tristesse, de la peur en moi mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait ces sentiments et ça me donne envie de faire du mal, de griffer, de mordre, de faire crier, de faire pleurer, de faire couler le sang, de tuer; de penser ses choses je ressent du plaisir, de la joie, ça me donne envie de rire. C'est pas normal de vouloir et sentir tous ça?

_Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est tout a fait normal se sont tes gènes de créature magique qui font ça mais tu peux te controler non?

_ Oui, je crois.

_Bien, c'est très bien mais pour plus de sécurité nous allons travailler avec toi ta maitrise de tes pouvoirs et ton selfcontrole a poudlard pendant se qu'il reste de l'été avant la rentrée si cela ne gène pas ta famille, ils pouraient même venir avec toi s'ils le veulent. déclara Albus.

Harry se retourna vers les Cullen et ceux-ci ne réfléchirebt pas longtemps avant d'accepter la proposition du directeur, donc dans les quelque minutes qui suivirent tous les vampires s'affèraient a faire les valises. Dix minutes après ils étaient tous prét a partir pour l'école écossaise.

_**Notes de l'auteur: pardon pour le retard mais suite a quelques problème de pc et de santé je n'ai pas put vous transmettre ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je sais qu'il est court mais je n'arrive pas a faire des chapitres long donc j'en fait des cours mais j'en ferais sans doute beaucoups pour rattraper leurs manques de longueur. Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, ou des idées sur comment la fic devrait évoluer n'hésitez pas. je suis toujours a la recherche d'un(e) béta, si vous êtes intessés faites le moi savoir, merci et a la prochaine.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Les vampires et les sorciers disparurent de la maison pour atterrir devant les hautes grilles d'un immense et vieux château qui impressionna la famille Cullen.

Le directeur ouvrit, d'un geste ample de la main, le grand portail et commença à avancer invitant les autres à le suivre, il se retourna vers le professeur McGonnagal et lui dit :

_Minerva, pouvez-vous accompagner les enfants Cullen aux appartements qui se trouvent derrière le tableau du dragon blanc et bleu tout près de votre logement s'il vous plaît ? Quant aux autres professeurs, vous pouvez reprendre vos activités, Mr et Mme Cullen suivez moi a mon bureau nous devons parler de certaines choses qui sont certes ennuyantes mais nécessaires pour la suite de votre séjour parmi nous.

A ce moment tous partirent de leurs côtés. Carlisle et Esmée suivirent donc Albus vers son bureau, arrivés devant la gargouille le directeur prononça le mot de passe et ils montèrent les escaliers, ils entrèrent dans une pièce remplis d'étagères pleines de livres, de parchemins, et d'objets divers et indéfinissable, là ou il n'y avait pas de meuble des portraits remplissaient les espaces, au centre de la pièce se tenait un bureau massif et assez ancien derrière lequel se trouvait maintenant le directeur.

_Asseyez-vous, si je vous ais demander de venir ici c'est pour vous expliquer certains détails que vous ignorer sur votre fils Harry, mais si vous avez des questions je peux y répondre maintenant.

_Oui, j'en ais, Que lui est il arrivé pour ce retrouvé dans un orphelinat ? Pourquoi venir seulement maintenant pour vous occuper de lui ? Et qui êtes-vous pour lui, car j'ai remarqué la façon dont vous le regardé et ce n'est pas le regard d'un directeur à son élève ? Demanda gentiment Esmée.

_Pour commencer, ses parents biologique sont mort alors qu'il avait 15 mois, je pensais qu'il serait mieux chez la sœur de sa mère mais j'ai eu tort car ils l'ont abandonné, ensuite si je ne suis jamais intervenue avant dans sa vie c'est que je le savais heureux, bien que j'ignorais qu'il était avec vous, pour finir vous avez raison je suis plus que son futur directeur, je suis son arrière arrière arrière grand-père de part son père biologique.

_Allez-vous nous l'enlever ?

_Non, Carlisle il est très bien avec vous et je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper comme il se doit, je trop vieux et je suis trop prit par mes différentes fonctions pour lui consacré suffisamment de temps, par conséquent il est mieux avec vous. De plus je pense qu'il m'en voudra de l'avoir laissé aux Dursley qu'en il saura qui je suis pour lui, peut-être même ne voudra t'il plus me voir ou me parler.

_ Nous lui expliquerons que vous ne pouviez pas vous en occuper, il comprendra j'en suis sure. Dit Esmée.

_Merci, je vous en serais reconnaissant. Bien, maintenant parlons de ses études, souhaitez-vous qu'il les fassent ici a Poudlard ou a Salem aux États-Unis ?

_nous préférerions qu'il les fassent en Amérique si cela ne vous dérange pas ?

_Non cela ne me dérange pas, il sera plus en sécurité la-bas. Ici les personnes qui soutiennent Voldemort pourraient essayer de s'en prendre a lui via leurs enfants, je suis donc d'accord pour faire passer son dossier a Salem. Dans cette école ils lui enseigneront des formes de magie qui ne sont pas enseigné ici et il pourrait même rentrer chez vous tous les soirs.


	9. Chapter 9

Le directeur de Poudlard s'installe a son bureau, attrape un parchemin ou il est écrit en titre « Demande de transfert inter-école », il prend une plume et remplis le formulaire. Une fois fait il se lève et se dirige vers la cheminé, il active le réseau de cheminette puis appelle son homologue de Salem.

_Thibérius, c'est Albus es-tu là ?

_Oui Albus je suis là, que me vaux ton appel ?

_Je voudrais que tu viennes ici pour parler du transfert d'un élève un peu spécial !

_ Tu m'intrigues, pousse toi j'arrive !

Un instant plus tard se tenait face a Dumbledore un homme grand (presque 2 m) et aussi bien bâtis qu'Emmett pour un age d'environ 60 ans, les yeux bleu saphir, les cheveux blond tirant vers le blanc (a cause de l'age, ce n'est pas un Malfoy), attaché en catogan et une voix puissante.

_Alors Albus qui est c'est élève et qu'a t'il de si spécial ?

_Pour commencer il s'agit de mon arrière, arrière, arrière petit-fils, il se nomme Harry Potter et les gens que tu voies ici sont ses parents adoptif Esmée et Carlisle Cullen ; il sont des vampires végétariens, comme ils vivent en temps normal au États Unis je leurs ai conseillé de l'inscrire chez toi mais il l'était ici depuis sa naissance.

_Harry Potter, ton petit-fils, Des vampires Végétariens pour famille d'adoption, et tu veux le transféré a Salem c'est bien ça ?

_Tout a fait, c'est surtout par mesure de sécurité, il serait inscrit sous le nom de « Harry Carlisle Cullen Dumbledore » communément appelé Harry Cullen si tu n'y voies pas inconvénient ?

_ Aucun, je suppose que les documents sont déjà près !

_Oui, c'est réglé, as-tu d'autres questions ?

_Oui, a t'il des dons particulier, si oui lesquels, peut-il suivre les cours avec les autres étudiants, a t'il un régime alimentaire non humain ? Demanda t'il en regardant les Cullen

_Il est humain donc il mange de la nourriture humaine, nous ne l'avons pas transformé mais si il le souhaite il le sera une fois majeur pas avant. Répondit Carlisle

_ Quant a ses pouvoirs, il a reçu plusieurs héritage magique : succube, elfe des bois, démon blanc vampire et lycanthrope, il est occlumens naturel, empatte également, ses sens sont plus développé il des connaissances transmise par l'héritage dont je ne connais pas encore l'étendue mais il se contrôle un minimum. Pour son côté vampire cela viens du faits qu'il a été grièvement blessé et ses frère ont utilisé leur venin pour le soigné, la part de lycanthropie viens d'une blessure que son père a reçu étant jeune sous sa forme d'animagus, il a d'autre pouvoir qui nous sont inconnu.

_Donc il est préférable qu'il étudie a part des autres.

_ je compte durant l'été travaillé avec lui pour mieux évalué ses capacités et amélioré son self-contrôle, je te ferais part de ses avancés toutes les semaines .

_ Tu as raison et s'il se contrôle bien il pourra prendre part au cours avec les classes normales.

_Cela serait mieux pour lui d'avoir des contact avec des jeunes de son age, non ? Demanda Esmée

_En effet, l'isolement n'est pas bon même s'il est plus puissant que ses camarades. Répondit le directeur de Salem

_Dans se cas tout est réglé ! Dit joyeusement Dumbledore

Les personnes présente acquiescèrent

_ Alors allons tous rejoindre notre jeune ami pour lui expliquer comment tous va se dérouler.


End file.
